


Behind the Camera

by NickStarkUSMC



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickStarkUSMC/pseuds/NickStarkUSMC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane does a little after hours session with the photographer from the first responders calendar photo shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Camera

BEHIND THE CAMERA

The v-neck tshirts suited their builds well. Zane’s black, Ty’s white. Both snug through the pecs, although Zane’s was a bit loose in the waist. Good and evil, Zane mused to himself. Although he knew the black would set off his dark hair and eyes well. The shirt also showed a few inches of his tan chest, with some dark hair swirling up. Ty’s chest was smooth, having been shaved just the night before. Of course the ladies coordinating the calendar didn’t know that; they probably just assumed Ty was a smoothie. It added to contrast between the two of them. Ty’s hair was short, his eyes bright, smiling and outgoing, even though Zane knew that was an act. Zane was his usual brooding self, following the photographer’s prompts and mostly ignoring the ladies as they fawned over them, making suggestions for various poses. The flash popped over and over with the two FBI agents in all sorts of different positions. Seated, arms on their knees; laying back, arms behind their heads; looking at each other; looking at the camera. As the women kept up their nonstop chatter, Zane mostly tuned it out. It was so obviously suggestive that Zane found it ridiculous, almost offensive. Still, he knew he had to go along. Ty deflected their advances while still being agreeable. Ty faltered when one of the ladies suggested both men do a few poses shirtless. The photographer agreed that that might look good. Ty was about to politely argue that that wasn’t part of the deal, when Zane answered for both of them by stripping his shirt off over his head. He ran his hand through his hair and laid back, hands behind his head. Damn you Zane, Ty thought to himself. He had no choice but to go along, and he pulled his shirt off as well, but not before he drank in the sight of Zane’s long lean torso, stretched, the thick trail on his flat belly, dark hair on his solid pecs, capped by prominent nipples, up to his thickly furred pits, fully on display. Ty assumed the same pose. The camera went off. Shirtless, the contrast between them was even more pronounced. The women stared. 

Afterward, when they were getting dressed, one of the ladies slipped her number in the back pocket of Ty’s low rise, ripped jeans. The photographer did the same to Zane. He was a lean younger guy, dressed all in black, with short spiky black hair and black nerd glasses. The look suited him. A quick look passed between him and Zane. Somehow, the guy knew. Zane gave his first, small smile of the day at the guy, who returned it with a tight smile of his own before picking up his equipment and heading towards the door. Zane was always flattered when someone came on to him. But he knew it drove Ty crazy, so it’s a good thing Ty hadn’t seen the exchange while he was engaged with the ladies. Zane got a quick glimpse of the photographer’s tight little butt as the door closed behind him, before turning his gaze back to Ty. “See something you like?” Ty asked. The ladies had finally left them alone. Zane didn’t say a word as he pulled the photographer’s business card out of the back pocket of his jeans and showed it to Ty. Ty raised an eyebrow as he looked at the card, reading the name and number scrawled on it. “Looking to have a portrait done?” Ty asked, raising his eyes back to Zane’s. Zane just shook his head. Ty reached behind Zane and stuffed the card back into Zane’s pocket, copping a feel. Then with a sigh he produced a card from his own back pocket. “We’re even,” he said, before tossing the card in the trash. “I’m not going to call him,” Zane said. “I know, babe,” Ty replied. Zane didn’t like lying to Ty, but he had come up with an idea, a way to execute an idea he’d had a few weeks before.

The following week, Zane arrived for his appointment with the photographer, whose name was Adam. Zane had made the appointment when Ty was out running, and outlined his desires with Adam, who readily agreed. Adam shook Zane’s hand, then locked the door of his studio behind them. “Thanks for agreeing to satisfy my unusual request,” Zane said. He found Adam easy to talk to. “No problem,” he said as he escorted Zane to the curtained changing area. “Any thoughts as to backdrop?” Adam asked, as Zane tugged the curtain partway closed and started undressing. “Oh. I hadn’t thought about – “ Zane started, but Adam interrupted him. “I was thinking plain white backdrop. That way it’ll focus on just you.” Zane pushed the curtain open again, standing before Adam without a stitch of clothing on. Adam couldn’t help but run his eyes up and down Zane’s body. He gestured for Zane to follow him.

Adam had a simple large cube, painted black, that he positioned Zane on. Sitting, one knee up on the cube, with his arms around it, leaving his cock and balls hanging free. Leaning back on the cube, torso taut, legs spread wide on front of him. Standing, legs spread, gripping the cube overhead, showing his junk dangling between his legs, and his pits. Adam liked that one in particular. “Hold that pose,” Adam said. He approached Zane, looking down at his cock. “Do you mind?” Adam asked. Zane held his expression, then shook his head. Adam manipulated Zane’s cock a bit. It thickened, mostly hard, but still hanging over his balls. “Perfect,” Adam said, then moved quickly back to the camera to capture it before Zane’s cock started bobbing in the air. They went through a few more poses, Zane’s cock showing some interest, but not getting fully hard. Zane wanted it artsy, not porn. Finally, the last shot was from the side, with Zane seated on the cube, showing his trim midsection, solid pecs, and cock laying on his thigh. The flash went off. Zane blinked, then realized Adam was rubbing himself through his trousers. They locked eyes. “Take it out,” Zane said in a low voice. Adam gasped, but unzipped and hauled out his dick. “Stroke it,” Zane commanded, as he took his own cock in his hand and brought himself to erection. Zane turned to face Adam fully on, running a hand up his abs, over his pecs, tweaking his own nipples. “Oh God,” Adam said, as he grunted and shot a load onto the studio floor. It hadn’t taken more than 60 seconds. Adam pumped the last few drops out, then stood as Zane walked over. They hugged quickly, then Zane returned to the cubicle to get dressed while Adam pulled himself together.

Adam unlocked the front door as Zane came out, dressed in his suit. He had snuck away during the lunch hour. Adam’s eyes followed him. Damn, the man looks as good dressed as he does naked. At the door, Adam said, “No charge for the session, Zane.” Zane chuckled. “That’s nuts, of course I’m paying you. What kind of businessman are you, anyway?” They chatted amiably, setting up an appointment for Zane to preview the proofs and pick one to have blown up as a present for Ty. 

A week later, they were seated at the table in Adam’s studio, looking at the proofs. Both agreed that the arms overhead pose was by far the best one. Powerfully erotic, stark in its simplicity and symmetry. Zane ordered a 16 by 20 to be set in two pieces of glass held by clips. It was an expensive order. Adam tried to give Zane a discount, which Zane refused. Zane was leaning forward, elbows on the table. It was after work, and Zane was dressed casually, his tshirt one size too small. He had ridden over on his motorcycle, and thus was wearing tight jeans and scuffed black engineer boots. “Can I ask who this is for,” Adam asked, finally getting up the courage to do so. Zane smiled a bit. “I’ve been wondering how long it would take you to ask. Remember the other guy in the calendar photo shoot? My partner? We’re also together,” Zane explained. Adam swallowed. “Wow. I never would have guessed. He’s… he looks dangerous,” Adam finished awkwardly. Again Zane chuckled. “He is. Ex-marine.” “I know,” Adam said, “I saw his tattoo. You guys had your shirts off, remember?” “Oh I remember,” Zane said. “That whole thing was not our idea, let me assure you of that.” Adam thought for a moment. “Then why did you take your shirt off? Your partner was just about to refuse,” Adam trailed off. Zane just looked at Adam and smirked. “Oh God,” Adam said. “I feel the need to take it out and jerk off again,” Adam said. “Don’t let me stop you,” Zane said, leaning back. But Adam shook his head. “You’re attached. It’s not right.” “How many times have you jerked off to my photos?” Zane asked. “Couple dozen,” Adam replied. Zane laughed lightly. He liked Adam’s style. Open, honest, naïve, but still his own man. And he was a damn good photographer. Zane stood, and pulled his jacket on. As he did so, his shirt rode up, showing his etched abdominals and treasure trail. “I know I can trust you with the negatives,” Zane said. Adam nodded, looking up at him. “But do yourself a favor, Adam,” Zane said, zipping the jacket. “What’s that?” Adam said. “Go find yourself a man,” Zane said, picking up his helmet. “If I weren’t attached, I’d ask you for a date,” Zane said quietly. “Oh, God,” Adam said, watching Zane’s rear end as he left the studio. It was beginning to be his catch phrase.

Ty loved the photo. Absolutely loved it. Zane had presented him with it as an early birthday gift. But only a few minutes into admiring it, Ty narrowed his eyes and looked up at a smiling Zane. “Wait a minute, Lone Star. Who took this?” he asked. “Maybe it’s a selfie,” Zane said. “Nice try. This is definitely the work of an expert.” Ty looked up at Zane, waiting for an answer. Zane sat next to him, putting an arm around Ty to reassure him. “Remember Adam? The photographer from the calendar photo shoot?” he started. Ty shrugged off Zane’s shoulder, but Zane noticed he didn’t let go of his gift. “You said you weren’t going to call him!” Ty almost shouted. Zane just glanced at the tasteful nude, then back at Ty. “Do you like your gift, Tyler?” he asked. Ty sat back, and let Zane put his arm around him again. “Yes, you know I do,” Ty said in defeat. “Asshole.”

They chatted amiably as Ty found the perfect spot for his new memento of the man he loved. They shared a huge walk in closet that Ty had converted from a small spare bedroom when he bought the row house. There was a long, thin horizontal window at the far end where the roofline sloped down, and a dressing table of sorts under it, where they kept their wallets and keys, assorted jewelry, watches, and Ty’s Old Spice. Ty set the photo in the middle of the table, leaning against the window divider. “Perfect,” Ty declared. This way he would see it every morning and evening, so it was on display for him but not for anyone else visiting. Zane’s impressive body and huge cock really were shown off to full advantage in it. As Ty stood back to admire it, Zane again put his arm around Ty. “I thought we would invite Adam over for dinner,” he started. Ty tensed up but didn’t answer. “We can invite Logan as well, to make a foursome,” Zane continued. “Matchmaking asshole,” was Ty’s only comment.


End file.
